New girl
by LibbyKittyCat
Summary: There's a new girl in school, will she cause trouble for Beck and Jade relationship? Will Bade break up? You won't know until you read this! This will be a Beck/OC romance
1. First encounters

**Authors note- hi everybody I'm new here, my bff told me about this site and I thought I would see what all the fuss is about.**

**Steviescissorluv co-wrote this with me.**

**I hope you like!**

* * *

_**Vanilla's POV**_

This school is so unusual, everywhere I look I see people doing back flips and cartwheels on my left and banging on drums on my right.

"Hey! Watch it!" I say as some tall dude almost kicks me in the head as he handstand walks by me.

I've got some guy named Sikowitz? Next, ok of to the weird guys class.

I don't look where I'm going and I walk into a tall guy and I drop my books everywhere!

"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry! I am so clumsy" I say blushing a bit when I look up and see how hot this guy is, otherwise I would have yelled at him

I pick up my books and try to stuff them in my red messenger bag as fast as I can, but before I can the hot guy kneels down and helps put them away.

"Thanks" I say still blushing

"Anytime, I'm Beck by the way"

"Cool name, I'm Vanilla"

"Nice name, don't tell me your second name is milkshake"

"Actually that's my middle name, yeah my second name is Candy" I say sarcastically

"Really?!" he exclaims with disbelief

"No you moron! My last name is Sadie" I say in a playful tone, laughing a little

We have a moment when we're both leaning into each other, our noses almost touching.

* * *

_**No one's POV**_

But what they don't know is that Beck's girlfriend Jade is watching around the corner tears sliding down her face slowly...

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**So who wants us to do a sequel or another chapter?**

**If you do then review!**

**Go on then REVIEW!**

**Well we hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thanks to my bestie Steviescissorluv who introduced me to this world of fanfiction and who basically wrote this whole chapter (don't worry most of the ideas were mine!) and I hope to write more stories with you in the near future.**

**Bye everyone!**


	2. A coconut to the head

**Author's note- hi everybody, yesterday I wrote my first chapter on here about a girl called Vanilla who is new to Hollywood Arts School and I left it on a cliff hanger so I thought today I would write a second chapter!**

**Steviescissorluv co-wrote this with me.**

**I hope you like our second chapter!**

_**Jade's POV**_

OMG! I cannot believe what I just saw! A girl dropped her books and when Beck went to help her, they had a moment where they looked into each other's eyes THEN they 'accidentally' get closer so they are at each other's noses! I AM GOING TO MURDER THAT GIRL WHEN I FIND OUT WHO SHE IS!

_**Beck's**__** POV**_

Wow is the only thing I can say right now about what happened in the hallway because I just bumped into a really pretty girl! But I don't want to break up with Jade, speaking of Jade, where is she?!

_**Tori's POV**_

As I went into Sikowitz's class, I noticed that there was a new girl in the room I was going to talk to her but then Sikowitz came in with his weird sense of humour as usual and made the new kid stand on the stage and introduce herself and when she said her name was Vanilla I immediately thought of a milkshake. After that thought I just giggled to myself then I hear an annoying, miserable sound coming from behind me,

"Hey Vega why don't you tell the rest of us what is so funny." Yippee, it's Jade, my 'fave' person in the whole world! (NOT!)

"What's up West?!" I say with quite a bit of sarcasm, hoping Jade would get it seeing as though she is the only person I know who would use a lot of sarcasm.

"Are you judging me Vega?" says Jade angrily.

Oh no, I've gone and made the witch mad!

"I said are you judging me! Have you gone to perfect world now?" Jade says sounding madder.

"No I am not judging you at all." I reply calmly.

"Girls now is not the time to be having kitty fights" Oh yay it's Beck he always keeps Jade from damaging my brain as well as her own, unlike Cat who is socially demented in the head!

_**Cat's POV**_

I wonder what Jade and Tori were arguing about this time.

They argue a lot, I don't like it.

Yay! Beck stopped their fight!

"Ha-ha, kitty fights! Ha-ha" I say laughing at what Beck said

"Hahaha, the new girls name is Vanilla! Get it?! Vanilla, milkshake! Ha-ha!" I say giggling at my own joke and twist on words

_**Sikowitz's POV**_

"Now settle down class we have a new student here today, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Sure" the new girl says getting up on stage as I move out the way to give her space

"Hey everyone, my name is Vanilla Sadie and I love singing, dancing and acting" Vanilla says smiling before walking back off stage and taking her seat

"Very good Sadie, now can anyone tell me how you get coconut milk out of a coconut?"

I notice the new girl Sadie put her hand up maybe she can tell me.

"You new girl, Sadie" I say dramatically pointing at Sadie

"My name is Vanilla not Sadie" the new girl explains

"Really? Like the milkshake?" I ask curiously

"Urgh! Yes! Like the bloody milkshake you crazy psycho!" the girl who is apparently not called Sadie but is actually called milkshake, screams at me

Meany!

"Ok ok do not get your panties in a twist milkshake" I say laughing a little

Milkshake throws a coconut that narrowly misses my head.

Hmmm, did she do that on purpose?

"That is not how you get milk out of a coconut young girl, but nice try, anyone else?" I ask loudly

**By the way I wrote this chapter all by myself with no help what so ever!**

**Ok, ok, I did have a little help with the last two POV's but apart from that, all me!**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Bye everybody!**


End file.
